The Chick Magnet
by GhostAuthor
Summary: "Mark stood up shaking his head. His brother was a chick magnet. What was the world coming to?"


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Death Valley, Texas~1977_

"I don't wanna do this. Mom's evil for making us do this,"complained Mark Calaway walking down the street.

It was the beginning of summer vacation. A time when kids everywhere were sleeping in and staying up late. The 12 year old Mark wanted to be doing the same thing. Instead, he was forced to take dance classes to get him out of the house. At least his 10 year old baby brother would share the same fate as him.

"It sounds like fun to me,"said Glenn walking beside Mark. The older glared at him.

"What do you know?"

"I know that you're acting silly over nothing."

"Shut up, runt. We're here."

"_You can't even buy a car in this town, but it has a dance studio? I don't get it"_though Mark.

He was thankful for the building's air conditioning. It wasn't completely summer yet, but the temperature had already begun to rise. The inside of the building was spacious, and the hardwood floor was well polished. A group of girls sat talking on an old slime green couch near the back. The looked at the two boys and went back to giggling.

"You made it just in time,"said a voice causing both boys to jump. They turned around and saw an old standing there. She was tall and broad shouldered with gray hair and piercing blue eyes. She reminded Mark of the evil librarian at their school."I am your instructor, Miss. Thompson, and I do not tolerate tardiness, gentlemen. Now, stand straight and let me look at you."

The boys stood straight up, and Miss. Thompson walked around them. Mark was a head taller than Glenn, and she snatched the black cap off of his head. Mark clenched his teeth, and Glenn held back a smile. His brother was picky about his hair. Mark would do anything to hide it or pull it back, but he refused to cut it except for split ends.

"You both have potential. Now go to a place on the floor. Class begins now."

* * *

Halfway through the class, Mrs. Thompson called for a break. The students were allowed to eat anything they had with them during this time. So, Glenn happily pull the bag of cookies out of his bag. He sat down beside Mark, who declined taking one, and ate. Soon, one of the girls noticed him and came over.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?"she asked bending over.

Glenn swallowed and wiped the cookie crumbs from his mouth."Glenn."

"That's nice. I'm Gwen. Do you wanna come sit with us?"

Mark looked up for the first time. The girls were older than them both, and they were pretty. So why did they want his brother?

"Sure! Do you want a cookie? My mom and I made lots of them."

"You're so sweet. I'd really like one."

Glenn got up and handed her a cookie. Gwen stood to her full height and rubbed his curly brown hair. She then lead him over to the other girls leaving behind a shocked Mark.

"That little bastard,"grumbled Mark.

The girls let Glenn sit in the middle of them on the couch like a king, and he passed around the cookies. One girls took a bite of hers then kissed Glenn on the cheek. The other followed suit causing Glenn the smile. He said something, and they laughed.

"Alright children. Break time's over,"called Miss. Thompson.

Mark stood up shaking his head. His brother was a chick magnet. What was the world coming to?

* * *

"Did you learn anything in dance class today boys?"asked their mother when they walked into the kitchen. She kissed both boys on the cheek and resumed cooking dinner.

"Yes, Momma. The girls really like me and the cookies we made. Mark didn't like it though,"blabbed Glenn, and Mark glared at him.

"It's girly just like cooking."

"Is not! Girls like guys that cook and can dance. That's why they don't like you. You can't do either of those things, and I can!"

"I look better!"Mark shot back."I won't need to know that stuff."

"Yeah, but what happens when you get old like Uncle Bearer? She's gonna leave you and take all your money, and I'm gonna laugh at you."

"That's it!" Mark hopped off of the stool and charged at Glenn. Glenn ducked under the table and ran to stand beside his mother.

"Marcus leave your brother alone."

Mark stopped."Yes, Momma."

"Momma, can I help you with dinner?"asked Glenn.

"Yes you can, Sweetie."

Glenn stuck his tongue out at Mark and got a stool to stand on. Mark glared at him before heading upstairs. _"I hope he burns himself."_

_**FIN**_


End file.
